Familia Usami
by Qri
Summary: Lo que Misaki pensaba que sería una tranquila visita a la familia de su esposo para presentar a su pequeño hijo, terminó en una intensa rivalidad entre su suegra y él. El campo de batalla: la mansión Usami. Una semana conviviendo con su suegra traerá muchos inconvenientes en la vida del ahora, Usami Misaki.
1. Llegada

**Notas de la autora: **¡Hola a todos! Regresé, pero no sé por cuanto tiempo, Jajaja. En fin, dándole una mirada más crítica a mis fics, me he decidido por corregirlos un poco. Sobre todo porque aspiro a terminar mis dos trabajos actuales: _Padres por una semana _y _Familia Usami. _Principalmente porque tengo otros trabajos en mente, y aprovechando varios cambios en mi vida, he decidido pasar la página en algunas cosas. Por supuesto, me comprometo a terminar ambos fics antes de empezar con algo más.

.

.

.

_**» Familia Usami «**_

**CAPÍTULO 1.** — Llegada.

.

.

.

— Misaki, recuérdame de nuevo por qué estamos aquí.

El castaño suspiró pesadamente. — Tu familia nos invitó. —Akihiko gruño. Pero antes de que dijera algo, prosiguió: —Después de todo, Masamune es su nieto.

El escritor estiró su mano y la entrelazó con la otra. —Y tú ahora eres un Usami. —besó la mano que llevaba el anillo ganándose un sonrojo por parte de su esposo.

La gran verja negra fue abierta dándole paso a su llamativo deportivo rojo. Se estacionó frente la mansión que fue su hogar durante su infancia. Akihiko no pudo evitar poner una cara de fastidio al ver a sus padres esperándolos junto a Tanaka en la entrada.

— Quita esa cara, _Usa_… Akihiko. —se corrigió. Desde que se comprometieron —hacía un año de eso—, había comenzado a llamarlo por su nombre. Aunque en algunas ocasiones le llamaba accidentalmente _Usagi-san. _Y aún después de casados, insistía en llamarlo por su nombre haciendo caso omiso a Akihiko, que le aclaró que no había problema en seguir siendo 'Usagi-san'. —Deberías disimular un poco. Hazlo por nosotros. —rogó tratando de que su estadía en esa casa fuera lo más amena posible. Por el bien de su bebé.

Y el de sus caderas.

—Misaki, aún tenemos tiempo de marcharnos. Solo hay que decir algo como que Masamune tiene fiebre o que olvidó traer a Suzuki-san. —su cara y sus palabras reflejaban seriedad contrastando con sus descabelladas palabras.

Misaki no lo aguantó y soltó una carcajada. —Akihiko, a veces pienso que cuido de dos niños pequeños. —salió del auto soltando una pequeña risita con Masamune en brazos. Se dirigió hacia sus suegros y el mayordomo, siendo seguido por Akihiko. — Buenas tardes, de verdad agradecemos mucho el que nos hayan invitado. _Akihiko-san_ y yo esta—

— ¡Akihiko, hijo! —su _amable _suegra interrumpió su palabrería abalanzándose a los brazos de su hijo. — ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! Hacía bastante tiempo que no visitas a tu anciana madre. No te veo la cara desde que te casaste con _éste._ —le lanzó una mirada despectiva al pobre ex-universitario.

—Madre. —saludó con un seco asentimiento de cabeza. Ignoró los brazos de la mujer alrededor de su torso.

— B-Buenas tardes Nanami-san. —El castaño volvió a saludar sintiéndose fuera de lugar. Miró de reojo a su suegro, que estaba más que divertido por la situación.

— ¡Y aquí está mi pequeño Mune-chan! —ignorando olímpicamente a Misaki, le arrebató al pequeño infante de apenas cinco meses de edad. — No puedo creer cómo tu desconsiderada _mamá _no te permitió conocer a tu familia.

El castaño respiró profundo y apretó los puños. ¿Cómo osaba insinuar que él tenía la culpa de que Masamune no conociera a sus abuelos hasta hace poco? ¡Era bien sabido que la culpa la tenía Akihiko! Tendría que aguantar. Por su hijo. Una semana no era nada. O al menos, así se trataba de dar ánimos el chico.

— Eso no es así, madre. Lo sabes. Deja de meterte con Misaki. —habló por fin Akihiko, viendo como su esposo hacía lo mejor que podía para esconder su disgusto.

— Ay, hijo. Sabes que todo es bromeando. —hubiese sido creíble si evitara mirar despectivamente a Misaki al final.

— Vamos, pasen, pasen. No planeamos quedarnos todo el día afuera. —Fuyuhiko intervino, jalando a su hijo del brazo e indicando al mayordomo que cargara las maletas. Misaki los siguió, sabiendo que no se iban a dirigir a él.

_Esta será una larga semana. _Pensó resignado oyendo como la pesada puerta se cerrada detrás suyo.

.

.

.

— Entonces le dije "¿Crees que puedes tratar de estafar a la familia Usami?" y lo arruiné financieramente. —la elegante mujer se carcajeó, dejando a la vista sus blancos y perfectos dientes. Misaki como un acto de reflejo paso la lengua por los suyos, tratando de eliminar cualquier rastro de comida.

El pequeño Masamune se encontraba sentado en las piernas de su padre, mientras Misaki le daba de comer pequeñas porciones de su papilla.

— Pero ya fue suficiente de mí. Cuéntenme sobre ustedes. ¿Cómo les va en su nueva vida conyugal?, ¿Misaki no te causa muchos problemas, Akihiko?

El escritor sonrió enamorado. —Al contrario, soy yo el que le causa dolores de cabeza a Misaki. Pero aun así nos amamos. —Buscó la mano de su pequeño esposo y le dio un apretón amoroso.

Misaki se sonrojo y soltó una ligera sonrisa. Akihiko a veces pecaba de romántico.

Nanami entrecerró los ojos. —Sabes, Misaki… hay algo que he querido preguntarte desde hace un tiempo.

— O-Oh, sí. ¿Qué es? —le prestó total atención a su suegra. Akihiko se distrajo con su hijo, ya que Masamune había tomado sus largos dedos comenzando a analizarlos y a jugar con ellos.

— Lamento el que mi marido no esté aquí presente…—Misaki recordó la ausencia de Fuyuhiko, el cual había tenido que salir a arreglar algunos _asuntos de negocios_. —Pero tanto él como yo tenemos algo que preguntarte…—una peligrosa sonrisa surcó sus delgados labios pintados de un rosa palo. — ¿Estás completamente seguro de que mi nieto es hijo legítimo de Akihiko?

El fiel mayordomo, Tanaka, posicionado detrás de su señora, negó levemente en señal de decepción. Seguidamente le envió una mirada de disculpa al castaño.

— ¡Madre! —reprendió Akihiko, ahora molesto.

— ¿Cómo dice? —Misaki con expresión ofendida replicó: — ¡P-Por supuesto que lo es! —titubeó un poco por los nervios y el enfado. ¡Pero es que se habían metido con su hijo y con él! Y además, ¡su propia suegra!

Nanami tomó un poco de vino y prosiguió: —Es que el niño salió con los cabellos tan negros que es difícil saber a qué pariente de los Usami pudo haberlo heredado. Quizá de Fuyuhiko, pero aun así…—carraspeó un poco antes de continuar— Y además, posee los ojos miel más únicos que haya visto. ¿Cómo no iba a dudar?

— Madre, es suficiente. —sentenció Akihiko. Masamune, tan tranquilo como su naturaleza lo indicaba, se quedó sentado en las rodillas de su padre.

— ¡Ay, pero no se pongan así! Era solo un comentario. —con un gesto le restó importancia al asunto. Misaki, en cambio, seguía alerta. —Tanaka, recoge la mesa y pasemos al jardín.

Akihiko y Misaki intercambiaron miradas y el ex-universitario sintió el conocido escozor en sus ojos antes del llanto. Pero tragándose el nudo en su garganta, se tranquilizó lo mejor que pudo. Sabía que aún no era aceptado por completo, pero debía esforzarse para serlo.

— Misaki. —Akihiko llamó cuando Nanami estuvo a una distancia prudente de ellos. —No tienes que hacer esto si no quieres. Podemos simplemente irnos mañana por la mañana. Madre ya ha convivido lo suficiente con Masamune.

Seguiría dando su argumento de no ser por Misaki, que alzó una mano en señal de que guardara silencio.

—No te preocupes. Puedo hacerlo. —el ex-universitario le regaló la mejor sonrisa que pudo elaborar. Ya era una cuestión más que personal. Y sería una total superación como persona ser aceptado por la familia Usami. No por títulos. Ni por lujos. Sólo quería ser visto como lo que realmente era y no como un caza fortunas.

Akihiko sonrió con desgano y revolvió el cabello castaño del menor. Nanami chilló a lo lejos, y sin perder más tiempo se encaminaron hacia el elegante jardín del ala norte.

_**Continuará…**_


	2. La desaparición de Akihiko

**Notas de la autora: **¡Bien! Capítulo dos reeditado. Traté de no cambiarle mucho realmente.

.

.

.

_**» Familia Usami «**_

**CAPÍTULO 2.**** — **La desaparición de Akihiko.

.

.

.

**A **la mañana siguiente, Misaki despertó con los gagueos de su bebé. Abrió los ojos perezosamente y sonrió. Su pequeño Masamune quería hablar pronto. Incluso un pequeño dientito comenzó a asomar antes de los ocho meses. Acarició su cabecita llena de sedosos cabellos negros y lo beso amorosamente. Se fijó en la ausencia de su esposo y se alteró. Rápidamente buscó su teléfono para ver la hora. _**10:15 am. **_Ahogo un gritillo_._

_¡¿Tanto dormí?! _

Como un resorte se sentó en la cama. Debía cambiarle el pañal a Masamune, ponerle una nueva muda de ropa, darle el biberón, preparar la papilla, ¡Tenía que atenderlo! Pero se fijó en algo.

Todo eso ya estaba hecho.

El pequeño Masamune, acostado boca arriba, miraba a su _madre_ con atención. Tenía almohadas alrededor de él, para que no se cayera. Su pijamita blanca de patitos con toques en amarillo pastel había sido reemplazada por un lindo overol con una zanahoria impresa en el medio, y sus pies llevaban sus mediecitas ultra suavecitas, escogidas por el padre paranoico, Usami Akihiko. Además, despedía un olor a talco y colonia de bebé.

— ¿Akihiko? —se extrañó. Miró a su alrededor y la pañalera de Masamune estaba a sus pies. Se levantó y acomodó bien a su bebé para evitar accidentes.

Quince minutos después, salió duchado y vestido. Masamune, que era tan tranquilo que Misaki bendecía esa cualidad, esperó pacientemente en la misma posición.

— Bien, bebé. Vamos a tomar el desayuno. —cargó a su bebé y lo acomodó en su regazo. — ¿Lo hiciste? ¿Tu papá te alimentó?

Salió cerrando bien la puerta de la habitación que su suegra le asignó a él y a su hijo, dejando a Akihiko en otra. Pero como Misaki se lo esperaba, el escritor se pasó a medianoche a su cuarto alegando que no podía dejar a su familia sola y cuan absurda podía llegar a ser su madre dado que ya lo había embarazado e incluso estaban casados.

Caminando por el largo pasillo, le hablaba a su bebé ocasionalmente, recibiendo sonrisas y gagueos por parte del pequeño.

Al bajar las escaleras, se encontró con su suegra regalándole una caricia al viejo perro de la familia, Alexander. Cuando reparo en la presencia de Misaki, rápidamente se hizo la desentendida y se fue a paso apresurado dejado al castaño con el _'buenos días'_ atravesado. Con un mal sabor en la boca, Misaki decidió no hacerle caso a su _queridísima _suegra y acomodó mejor a su bebé. Masamune empuñó su regordeta manita en la camisa de su madre y su graciosa expresión enojada se instaló en su carita. Comprendía cuando se metían con su madre.

Terminó de bajar las escaleras y saludó amablemente a la servidumbre, que encantadísima, mimaban y llenaban de besos al serio bebé Masamune.

Cuando localizó la cocina, y extrañado por la ausencia de su marido, se prometió llamarlo tan pronto terminara de atender a Masamune. Pidió permiso a una de las sirvientas para calentar el biberón —seguía sorprendiéndole la capacidad de implementar los utensilios necesarios para atender a Masamune en tiempo record—, y recibió una negativa, como se suponía.

— Usami-sama, no se preocupe. Nosotras nos encargaremos de eso. —Gigi, el ama de llaves, empujó sutilmente a Misaki fuera de la cocina, en la que ya pensaba instalarse.

— Gigi-san, de verdad no puedo dejarle esto a alguien más. —la mirada decidida y amorosa de Misaki convenció a más de uno. Gigi apretó los labios e hizo una ligera reverencia.

— Me disculpo, Usami-san.

— Solo Misaki. Ya habíamos hablado de eso. —riñó suavemente. Si algo odiaba, era poseer autoridad allí sin siquiera tenerla. Gigi, que tenía un poco de confianza con Misaki, sonrió levemente. A la mujer que ya entraba en años se le arrugaron las esquinas en sus ojos ámbar.

— Lo siento, Misaki…—antes de añadir el honorífico _sama _la mirada de reproche de Misaki la contuvo. —_san_. Si me disculpa, iré a atender a la señora Nanami.

Se despidieron con un breve asentimiento de cabeza y Misaki procedió a prepararle el biberón a su bebé. Masamune esperaba, en brazos de la criada Catherine. Una vez listo, alimentó a su bebé y decidió ir al jardín algo indeciso. Pues deambular por la mansión Usami nunca le había agradado demasiado.

Allí, su suegra tomaba el desayuno en una elegante fiesta de té improvisada. Misaki recordó que no había ingerido nada y su estómago rugió sin querer. Masamune miró a su mami con duda. El castaño pensaba dar media vuelta y devolverse pero era tarde. Su suegra ya lo había visto.

— ¡Ah, Misaki! ¡Ven, ven! ¡Ven aquí con ese pequeño y adorable regordete que es mi nietecito! —tanta amabilidad y cariño confundió a Misaki.

Sin embargo, dio un paso adelante. Y luego otro. Y otro. Antes de darse cuenta ya estaba plantado frente a Nanami-san y ésta le miraba con una sonrisa más falsa que las de comerciales. Su suegra extendió sus brazos hacia Masamune y el bebé pareció pensárselo por un segundo, pero la sangre llama, y terminó por extender sus bracitos dejando encantadísima a su abuela, que lo sentó en sus rodillas.

— Misaki, quiero comentarte algo. —Misaki prestó atención mientras su desayuno era servido por una de las sirvientas. —Esta tarde tendremos una fiesta. Será pequeña. Algo así como una reunión, entre todos los allegados a la familia Usami. Será a partir de las tres de la tarde. —dio un sorbo a su té y se limpió los labios con elegancia. Misaki no sabía qué cuchillo y tenedor usar para cortar su tocineta.

Masamune decidió que era divertido jugar con el collar de diamantes de Nanami.

— Y por supuesto, debes vestirte _a la altura _de los Usami. —tal comentario le llegó hondo a Misaki. Pero, decidido a no dejarse llevar por los comentarios de su suegra, mantuvo la cabeza en alto. Además, ¡Él solito se había metido en eso! Y bien se lo dijo Akihiko que no necesitaban —no debían—, involucrarse con su familia. Pero Misaki que solo quería caerle bien a su suegra se había metido hasta el cuello de problemas.

— De acuerdo. —y antes de que su suegra dijera algo denigrante hacia su persona, decidió preguntar por su desaparecido esposo. — Nanami-san, ¿sabe dónde se encuentra _Usa_… Akihiko?

— _¡Ah~!_ Se me hacía raro que no preguntaras por él. —Nanami escondió una sonrisa maliciosa tras la servilleta. —Salió a dar un paseo con Eleanor.

_¿Eleanor? _

— ¿E-Eleanor? —se maldijo por tartamudear, pero ya nada podía hacer.

—Sí, Eleanor.

Si se le había quitado el apetito con la actitud de su suegra, con eso más. Apenas había probado bocado de su desayuno, a falta de conocimiento sobre los modales en la mesa que se supone debía saber. Por suerte, la sirvienta llegó para salvarle de otra vergüenza más al anunciarse para retirar los platos.

— Por cierto, Misaki. —le pasó a Masamune, quien gagueaba al verse en los brazos de su mami de nuevo. —Recuerda estar listo para la reunión. —le guiñó un ojo y se fue tarareando una canción.

Misaki se quedó de piedra.

_Parece que esto apenas comienza, _pensó con pesadez.

— ¿Misaki-sama? ¿Se encuentra bien? —con todo en el carrito, la criada estaba dispuesta a irse mientras otra se acercaba a retirar el mantel y la mesita.

— S-Si…eso creo.

_¡Usagi! ¡¿Dónde estás?!_

_._

_._

_._

Misaki daba vueltas en la habitación una y otra vez mientras Masamune hacía de espectador en su andadera.

— ¿Qué hago, bebé?

Masamune le regresó una mirada fría a su mami. No lo entendía.

Con un suspiro, sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y marcó el número de su marido.

_«_—_Él número que ha marcado, no se encuentra disponible. Por favor, marque…»_

Intentó de nuevo, pero el mismo resultado. Usagi no contestaba.

— Quizá no tiene señal. O no me quiere contestar. Y puede que tenga el teléfono apagado. —revolvió su cabello castaño volvió a tomar su teléfono. —Quiero creer la primera.

Media hora después, Misaki se encontraba instalado en el mullido sillón mientras que Masamune tomaba una siestecita en la cuna. Movía sus dedos con rapidez en el teclado táctil del teléfono. Había hecho una extensa búsqueda de información con el propósito de aprenderse los tipos y usos de cubiertos. Esa cena requería etiqueta, ¿Y qué dirán de un pobre recién graduado en economía con un bebé de cinco meses y un apellido multimillonario recientemente obtenido al casarse con el famosísimo escritor Usami Akihiko, que no sabe comer apropiadamente?

La alarma interrumpió su estudio y la apagó rápidamente antes de que despertara a Masamune. _**1:45 pm. **_

_¡Debo alistarme! _Pensó con rapidez y pánico.

Puso a cargar su teléfono y acomodó bien a su retoño. Finalmente se metió al baño.

Mientras dejaba su ropa en el cesto, abría la llave y dejaba que el agua diera en su rostro, rogaba porque la semana pasara rápido para regresar a su hogar.

Y especialmente que Usagi volviera pronto. No quería ser comido vivo otra vez.

_**Continuará…**_


	3. Carnada

**Notas de la autora: **Capítulo tres, ¡vamos bien! :)

.

.

.

_**» Familia Usami «**_

**CAPÍTULO 3.** — Carnada.

.

.

.

**L**uego de un recibimiento algo inadecuado y la invitación —que terminó siendo obligación—, de su suegra para la fiesta que ella quería dar en honor a su llegada, Misaki ya se comía las uñas de los nervios. Se vistió apresurado y con algo simple. Después de todo, toda su ropa siempre era simple. Un sencillo esmoquin y buenos zapatos de vestir que guardaba para ocasiones especiales. Y que agradeció a todo lo sagrado haberle hecho caso a su instinto y lograr empacarlos. Se aseguró de peinar bien su cabello y echarse suficiente colonia. Acomodó a Masamune en su cuna, prendió el móvil espacial y apago las luces de la habitación.

Suspiró levemente y salió, metiendo su teléfono en el bolsillo.

Los pasillos de aquella mansión nunca dejaban de impresionarle en cada visita —escasas se podría decir—, que realizaban. Tenían una atmosfera atrayente y misteriosa. Y si Misaki no hubiera recorrido ese tramo millones de veces desde que visitaba la gran casa, estaba seguro de que se perdería.

— ¡Ah, Misaki! ¡Ven, ven! —con secretismo, su suegra lo interceptó al pie de la escalera, jalándolo del brazo hizo que se agachara para susurrarle al oído. — Excelente que ya estás listo. Un minuto más y enviaba a buscarte con Tanaka. —regañó, dejando desconcertado al pobre muchacho.

Y sin darle tiempo para preguntas, tan pronto como lo jaló lo empujó, haciendo trastabillar al pobre ex-Takahashi. Nanami le dirigió una mirada afilada y un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del castaño. Esas miradas las conocía bien. Todos los Usami solían tener esa expresión amenazante.

Esa mirada no le gustaba.

Dándole un empujoncito en la espalda baja a Misaki, Nanami lo instó a bajar los escalones. Los nervios del muchacho aparecieron cuando visualizó a un montón de personas reunidas en el salón. Más que una reunión, parecía una fiesta.

Y Misaki se sintió totalmente desencajado.

— ¡Bien, oigan todos! Quiero presentar al nuevo integrante de la familia Usami, y claro, no estoy hablando de mi queridísimo nieto Masamune, cuya paternidad pongo en duda. —una risa totalmente falsa salió de los labios de Nanami, con un coro de risas por parte de los invitados siguiéndole. Aquel comentario, aparte de indignarlo de sobremanera, lo entristeció. Ya estaba siendo el hazmerreír, y no estaba dando una buena impresión como el esposo de Usami Akihiko, como se había planteado hacerlo desde el momento en que aceptó ir a esa casa. Nanami lo miró desde su altura, sin embargo, dirigió su mirada rápidamente al frente. — Él es Misaki Takahashi. ¡Oh, mis disculpas! _**Misaki Usami. **_—el tono venenoso no le gustó nada. —Esposo y… _madre _de mi hermoso nieto. Desafortunadamente mi queridísimo hijo Akihiko no puede estar presente en estos momentos pero con gusto Misaki les responderá todas las dudas que tengan acerca de él. ¡Por favor sean amables! —riendo, hizo una ligera reverencia.

Y como si hubiera lanzado un pescado fresco a un mar lleno de tiburones, la gente vino a él. Misaki se sintió como la perfecta carnada en medio de todos aquellos depredadores que se consideraban invitados y familiares. La siguiente hora, Misaki estuvo rodeado de personas tratando de indagar en su vida privada y de miradas y cuchicheos indiscretos hacia su persona.

.

.

.

Akihiko estaba irritado. No. Cabreado. **Cabreadísimo. **Había sido arrastrado de su cama a las seis con quince minutos de la mañana. Misaki aún dormía y babeaba sobre la almohada y su hijo seguía en un profundo sueño también. Su mamá era la única con las agallas —aparte de Misaki— para despertarlo aun conociendo su terrible carácter y mal despertar. Ahora llevaba desde la mañana pateando la calley visitando distintas casonas vecinas. Todo idea de su mamá, que lo mando derechito a la limosina con el chofer y se encontró con nada más y nada menos que Fuyuhiko. Su padre. Que lo esperaba con esa campante sonrisa suya.

Tomar el té, reencontrarse con viejos conocidos de la familia y recibir la enhorabuena por el nacimiento de su hijo, había sido el itinerario que se le impuso.

Y ahora con el sol escondiéndose, y Akihiko sintiendo la espalda sudorosa tras la camisa de vestir y el saco que se acababa de quitar, entraba por última vez en la limosina, cuyo último destino era la Mansión Usami. Exhaló un suspiro de alivio discretamente. Quería ver a Misaki y a Masamune. Quería besarlos y mordisquear las mejillas regordetas de su retoño. Pero algo lo sacó de aquellos buenos pensamientos que tenía. La sonrisita maliciosa de su padre definitivamente no le agradaba. Y podía sentir su mirada fijamente en él tras esos lentes oscuros que siempre llevaba. Podía sentir una ligera advertencia.

Y no sabía por qué.

— Nanami siempre exagerando. —comentó Fuyuhiko rompiendo el silencio finalmente.

— Hm.

La escueta respuesta de Akihiko le sacó una sonrisa al hombre de lentes.

Akihiko no encontró la razón del comentario. Así que decidió ignorarlo y se enfocó en visualizar el paisaje a través de la ventana. Ya había oscurecido. Y faltaba media hora hasta divisar la mansión. Casi puso los ojos en blanco al percatarse.

Quería irse a su departamento.

— Me pregunto por qué Takahashi— No. _Misaki _no siguió con la tradición. ¡Bueno! Nada en ese muchacho ha sido de beneficio para las raíces de la familia, de todas formas.

_Ahí va. _Pensó el escritor con fastidio.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Mi nieto se llama Masamune. —Fuyuhiko se acomodó en el asiento. — Ma-sa-mu-ne. ¿Dónde está el _'hiko' _o simplemente '_ko'_?

— Simplemente elegimos Masamune. Hiroki nos ayudó.

— Ya veo.

El hombre decidió callarse. Sabía que debía hacer que Akihiko guardara sus energías. Lo que encontraría al llegar, no sería de su agrado.

_**Continuará…**_


	4. Malos Entendidos

**» N/A: **¡Nuevo capítulo finalmente! Sé que me tardado. Pero simplemente no encontraba la inspiración suficiente para escribir nada más. Ahora, me he planteado terminar mis actuales proyectos antes de comenzar algo más.

Perdonen la tardanza, pero aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo. Y por favor, háganme saber su opinión :)

.

.

.

**» Familia Usami «**

**Capítulo 4.** —Malos entendidos.

.

.

**A**kihiko finalmente respiró en paz al salir de la limosina. Quería darse un baño. Ver a Misaki. Abrazar a Masamune y descansar. Pero sobre todo darse un baño.

Cuando llegaron hasta la entrada de la mansión Usami, había caído la noche. El escritor acomodó su saco bajo el brazo, y caminó junto a Fuyuhiko hasta la entrada donde Tanaka los esperaba solemnemente para abrirles la puerta.

Pero algo además de la extraña expresión en el rostro de Tanaka lo alertó.

Risas.

Escuchaba risas filtrándose entre los marcos de la pesada puerta.

— ¿Sucede algo Tanaka? —cuestionó Fuyuhiko.

—En lo absoluto, señor.

Akihiko seguía ese extraño intercambio de palabras entre los dos, mas sin embargo lo ignoró, permitiendo que Tanaka les abriera la puerta.

Dentro, el escritor supo por qué provenían esas risas.

— ¡Pero no faltaba más! ¡Akihiko regresó!

— ¡Felicidades Akihiko-san! Esto es mejor que ganar un premio de literatura, ¿eh?

— Qué pasa contigo Margaret, ¿Qué no ves que Akihiko-chin se puede sonrojar?

Las urracas de sus tías recibieron a Akihiko tan pronto puso un pie dentro. Una fiesta. Una simple fiesta se celebraba en el salón principal, y la familia Usami se encontraba allí. Akihiko hasta podía distinguir a uno que otro vecino también.

Girándose hacia su padre, lo encaró. — ¿Qué se supone que es esto? ¿Para qué han hecho una fiesta?

Fuyuhiko sonrió enigmáticamente. Y Akihiko pudo ver un brillo travieso en sus ojos tras haberse quitado los lentes oscuros. — Para celebrar que Masamune está con nosotros, hijo. ¿Qué más podría ser?

— Humillar a Misaki, por ejemplo.

Fuyuhiko le regaló una sonrisa. — ¿No tienes suficiente confianza en tu marido? Si lo es, debe dar la talla. Entonces no deberías preocuparte por nada.

El escritor guardó silencio y Fuyuhiko consideró ganada la partida. — Algo como esto debería ser suficiente como para que Misaki pueda manejarlo.

Y sin agregar más, pasó junto a su hijo y se retiró ante las miradas curiosas de algunos invitados. Tanaka, que había sido un espectador durante todo el rato, carraspeó con incomodidad.

— Akihiko-sama. Si me permite intervenir…. —inseguro, vaciló antes de terminar, pero finalmente habló. —La señora Nanami ha planeado algo. Y le aseguro que no le gustará.

— No me digas lo obvio, Tanaka. Nada de lo que hace mi madre es de mi agrado. —contestó en voz baja al identificar el tono de secretismo con el que Tanaka se dirigía a él.

El hombre miró de un lado a otro inseguro. Comprobando si no había algún oído atento a su conversación. — No me entiende, Akihiko-sama. Ella ha invitado a alguien importante esta noche. Con un motivo.

La atenta mirada de Akihiko lo animó a continuar.

— Nanami-sama intentará esta noche deshacerse de Misaki. —y como el escritor se alterara, lo calmó lo más pronto posible y se apresuró a continuar. — No intentara hacerle daño. Me disculpo si me expresé mal.

— ¿Y tú como sabes eso?

El hombre sonrió avergonzado. —Lo escuché de la propia señora Nanami. Mientras acomodaba su recámara, ella discutía esto mismo que le estoy diciendo por teléfono. Traerá a alguien importante esta noche.

Akihiko sintió su corazón latir rápido. ¿Intentarían dañar a su Misaki? Imposible. — ¿Y no escuchaste quien podría ser?

— No lo dijo, pero lo averigüé tan pronto los invitados comenzaron a llegar.

Eso lo descolocó.

Tanaka respiró hondo, preparándose para lo que iba a decir. Pero algo entró en el campo de visión de Akihiko. Misaki acababa de abrirse paso de entre el pequeño grupo de personas que lo rodeaban. Pronto sus ojos se desviaron hacia una conocida cabellera rojiza.

Abrió sus ojos sorprendido.

_No._

— Disculpe mi indiscreción, y aunque ya forma parte del pasado, me temo que ha regresado. —continuó Tanaka.

_Aquella mujer…_

— La señorita Westenra es la invitada de honor_ secreta _de Nanami-sama. —Tanaka tragó con dificultad al examinar las facciones del Usami menor.

_Eleanor Westenra._

.

.

.

Misaki, ajeno a la revelación que sufría su esposo, trataba de evadir a los tíos de Usagi. Algunos le tomaban del brazo cada vez que se excusaba para poder subir a su recámara y lo obligaban a continuar la charla. Hasta que, finalmente cuando le cuestionaron sobre el paradero su hijo, encontró como excusa perfecta pasar a verlo. A pesar de que tenía en mente hacerlo mucho antes de que lo interceptaran y acorralaran.

— Misaki-kun, Masamune-chin es un buen niño ¿no es cierto?

Misaki se zafó del agarre de la vecina Narumi y subió varios peldaños de la escalera antes de que lo volvieran a tomar del brazo. —A-Así es. Y por cierto, debo ir a verlo ahora mismo. Con permiso. —realizó una ligera reverencia y se marchó con prisa.

Recorrió los pasillos y llegó a su habitación asignada. Abrió la puerta lentamente y allí estaba su retoño. Durmiendo plácidamente a pesar del ruido que había en la planta baja. Suspiró aliviado y cerró la puerta con la misma discreción.

— Qué hago…—Misaki flaqueó un momento, pero reunió valor nuevamente y con energías renovadas regresó a la fiesta. No quería desmoronarse ahora.

Bajó las escaleras en el momento justo que fue anunciada el inicio del banquete. Se dispuso a seguir a los invitados pero un tirón en su brazo lo retuvo. Temió que fueran otras vecinas queriendo interrogarlo sobre su vida personal pero se equivocó.

— ¡Usagi-san! —con ánimo, y olvidándose de todo lo demás, rodeó el torso del escritor en una reacción espontánea. Estaba feliz de verlo nuevamente.

Akihiko rio. —Calma Misaki, estoy aquí. —acarició el cabello castaño de Misaki. Pero al percatarse de las miradas indiscretas de algunos que presenciaron la escena, lo asedió con el brazo y condujo hacia el comedor.

Allí encontraron a la madre de Akihiko, que contenta, señalaba donde debían sentarse los invitados. Akihiko le susurró a Misaki que se sentara a su lado. Y planeaba hacerlo en un lugar discreto, pero la voz de Nanami los delató.

— ¿A dónde van, corazones? ¡Ustedes son el centro de atención! —Fuyuhiko, en la cabecera de la mesa, sonreía. Nanami, a su derecha, con un gesto los invitaba a sentarse a la izquierda de Fuyuhiko. Resignados, pero con disimulo, se situaron en el lugar indicado.

Akihiko se percató de que el lugar frente a él estaba desocupado. Y rogó porque no fuera lo que él estaba pensando.

— ¡Atención por favor! —el estridente sonido del cubierto al chocar contra la copa de vidrio silenció el ruido en la mesa. El silencio fue expectante, y Nanami sonrió a notar que tenía la atención de todos. —Con mi maravilloso hijo Akihiko presente, finalmente podemos dar inicio a este banquete en honor a su nueva paternidad. Aunque lamentamos el que mi nieto esté ahora mismo descansando. —risitas se propagaron, pero tan pronto como vinieron se fueron. —Akihiko, hijo. Quiero realizar un brindis por tu matrimonio con Misaki-kun.

Aquello sorprendió a Misaki. Pero sonrió agradecido. Después de todo, no lo estaban haciendo quedar mal frente a tanta gente importante.

Nanami prosiguió. —Un brindis, porque finalmente conocimos al hermoso bebé Masamune. —todos, alzando su copa, bebieron en honor a Masamune.

Akihiko y Misaki creyeron que ya pasó la peor parte. Pero no era así.

—Y antes de comenzar a degustar este banquete. Quiero recibir a mi invitada de honor estrella. —Nanami finalmente dijo.

Todos miraron expectantes el asiento vacío frente a Akihiko.

— Es una persona muy refinada y con clase. Y aunque ya no forma parte de nuestra familia directamente, sigue siendo parte de nosotros de corazón.

La puerta se abrió, dando paso a una elegante mujer de curvas y largo cabello castaño rojizo.

Nanami extendió su mano, invitándola. — Quiero que le demos la bienvenida a Eleanor. Quien siempre será bien recibida en nuestro hogar. Eleanor, sobrina querida, toma asiento. —La sonrisa maliciosa de Nanami se ensanchó más. —Y no olvidos, por supuesto, ex-prometida de Akihiko.

Misaki abrió sus ojos de par en par. La mujer era despampanante. Y no dejaba de observar provocativamente a Akihiko.

— Eleanor vino aquí con un propósito, ¿no es así? —Fuyuhiko finalmente intervino.

La elegante mujer sonrió coqueta. —Así es, Fuyuhiko-san. —sus ojos miraron seductores a Akihiko pero sin llegar a ser vulgar. —Quisiera que Akihiko recibiera mis más sinceras congratulaciones por el nacimiento de su hijo.

Los labios, pintados de un perfecto carmín, dibujaron una sonrisa.

Misaki se sintió aún más insignificante ante el coqueteo descarado de aquella mujer que aparentemente, era la ex-prometida de Akihiko. Y de la que nunca supo su existencia hasta ese momento.

_**Continuara…**_


End file.
